Connected Forever
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: Soulmate!AU Well, this wasn't what Gajeel thought would happen when he went to destroy Fairy Tail. Now then, kidnapping his soulmate was probably an ok idea. But then again, finding his soulmate wasn't what he wanted. But now, follow Gajeel and his soulmate, Levy, as they figure this all out while keeping their status a secret. Will it work out? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**/Hey there! This will mainly be focused 'round Gale aka Gajevy. Though there will be other ships like Nalu, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza and much more. This is also a Soulmate!AU. The story will start at the Phantom Lord Arc and 'round when Gajeel attacks Shadow Gear. Enjoy!/**

 **Gajeel's POV**

I watch the puny Fairies as they leave their demolished Guildhall. A scold is present on my face, 'cause they ain't gonna attack us back.

 _'What a bunch of whips,'_ I think as I look through the crowd for some easy targets.

My eyes land on a guy with a weird hat on. He's talkin' to another man whose hair looks like a fishtail. I smirk as I watch 'em walk away.

 _'Perfect. Now to follow them until the time is just right,'_ I think as I hop off of the roof and I head down to the streets.  
I follow them from a safe distance as I take their scent in.

 _'Fishtail is a plant mage. While Weird Hat is a speed mage,'_ I muse to myself as I continue my mission. _'GeeHee. They won't even know what hit 'em.'_

After sometime, they head back to their Guildhall. I shrug my shoulders and I head towards a bar to eat and get some beer. Once I get to a bar, I sit at the bar stool and I order some food. The waiter hurries away to get my order ready as I sip casually on my beer. The waiter soon comes back with my food and I start to eat. I think of the perfect way to have the Fairies attack us. After I finish my food, I leave some jewels and I leave the bar. I stuff my hands in my pocket as I look up to see the sun slowly setting.

 _'Well then, I better go an' put the plan into action. Master Jose wants me back at the Guild tomorrow,'_ I say as I head towards Fairy Tail to find the two idiots.

I hop onto the roof as I look for 'em. I soon catch their scent and I follow it. I soon hear three voices as I get closer. I look down to see the two idiots with a little blue haired girl. I watch them from the roof as I listen to the boast 'bout how awesome their team is.

 _'So they think they are cool huh? Well how 'bout I show 'em how weak they are,'_ I say as I leap off of the roof and towards them.

The girl turns around and sees me before her comrades.

"Look out," she calls out as she gets down on the ground.

The two idiots turn around as I deck 'em to ground. I smirk as I look at the girl.

"Jet! Droy," she calls out as I stand up.

"Well then," I say as I look at their motionless bodies. "That wasn't so hard."

"Oh my gosh," she says as she looks at her friends. "A-are they dead?!"

"No. 'Course no," I grunt out as I look at her. "They still have heartbeats. I just knocked 'em out cold."

She looks up at me.

"Y-you're Black Steel Gajeel," she whispers out.

"Oh? So the Fairy knows who I am."

She stumbles back a bit as I take a step forward.

"So then. What does this Fairy know 'bout Black Steel Gajeel," I say as I lean closer to her.

Before she can respond, a ball of light forms between us. It slowly gets bigger and bright. I cover my eyes as it explodes. I can feel the light wash over. The light soon fades away and I blink a couple of times.

"What the hell was that," I mutter as I hear her gasp.

I look up to see her glowing a royal purple. There is a little purple ball glowing where her heart should be. She stares at me with eyes wide.

"Why the hell are you glowing?! And why the hell are you staring at me like that," I bark out as she snaps out of her daze.

"I can't believe it," she mutters as she looks at her own hands. "The legends are true."

"What legends?! What the hell ya talkin' 'bout Shrimp," I say as I go to grab her, but I stop.

I look at my hand to see that it's glowing the same color as the Fairy.

"Oi! Ya better explain all of dis before something happens to yer friends," I say as she looks at me.

"Oh um...ok so um," she says as she slowly stands up. "So there is this old legend that tells a story. The story is about the early years of humankind existing. It is said that we were given the gift of soulmates. You know, the other half of us sorta thing. It is said that a ball of light would guide the lovers to each other. The lovers would then glow the same color, so that they know that they are meant to be together. But the thing is, no one has seen the ball of light or people glowing the same color in over 1,000 years," she exclaims. "Unless, instead of it being widespread, it's for a select few. Or well, so totally different theory."

I look at the shrimpy girl in front of me as she stands there and thinks.

"Oi! Did ya forget? We're in two Guilds dat hate each other," I remind her.

"I didn't forget. Right now we have to figure this whole glowing thing," she says as she waves between us. "Because who knows what will happen if someone saw this."

I stop and think 'bout what she just said. It would be a nightmare if Jose heard 'bout this.

"Alright then Shrimp. Guess yer comin' with me," I say as I lift her up and place her over my shoulder.

"Ah! What are you doing?! Put me down!"

"Not a chance Shrimp," I say as I leap onto the roof of a building closest to us.

"My name's 'not Shrimp'! My name is Levy," she says as I start walking away for the alley. "And we can't leave Jet and Droy there!"

"Not my problem," I say as we leave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Levy's POV**

I frown as Black Steel Gajeel carries me through the woods.

"Can you put me down now? Even if I try to run, you will find me easily," I say.

"Fine," he mutters as he plops me on the ground. "So Shrimp, ya know how to stop us from glowing or not," his gruff voice says as I stand up.

"Well...in the legend the pair would kiss," I say as I walk next to him. "Though there is no way-"

My eyes widen as I feel Gajeel's lips against mine. I blink a couple of times, not sure what to do. The warmth leaves my lips as Gajeel pulls back. I stand there shocked as the purple light dims and seems to concentrate to our wrist. It shines bright then disappears for good.

"Uh well...um... ** _SOLID SCRIPT: LIGHT_** ," I say as the word floats above us.

I look down at my right wrist to see a purple tattoo with Gajeel's name.

"I guess we have matching tattoos with our soulmate's name on," I say as I look at Gajeel's right wrist to see his tattoo, only with my name.

"Yeah. Anyways, we still got a long walk to go," he says as he continues to walk.

"What? Where are we going," I ask him.

"We're goin' back to Phantom Lord what else," he says with a matter-of-fact tone.

"What?! We can't! My friends will be worried about me," I say as I look at him in shock.

"If yer two friends with ya ain't idiots, they will go an' tell yer master that I kidnapped ya. Then they will attack Phantom Lord to get ya back," Gajeel says as he stops and looks at me.

"Jet and Droy aren't idiots. They might get too focused on trying to win my heart, but they aren't idiots," I say as I put my hands on my hips.

"Oh? So they don't know when to stop eh," Gajeel says.

"Does this matter right this second," I ask.

"Nah. We are almost at the train station. We will take dat back to Oak Town," Gajeel says as he grabs my arm and continues to walk. "Plus we hafta hide da Soulmate Tattoos. Any ideas?"

"Well, we could use a concealer spell and just hide it. Or we could just cover it with something," I tell Gajeel.

"Then let's cover 'em already," Gajeel runts back.

"Alright fine. I wonder what's happening back in Magnolia," I say as I use a concealer spell to hide the Soulmate Tattoos.

"Who knows," Gajeel says as I grab his arm to hid his Soulmate Tattoo.

 **Makarov's POV**

I am chilling in the Guildhall. The sun has just started to rise, when the door burst open. I look over to see Jet and Droy standing there.

"What's the matter," I ask them as they hurry over to me.

"Gramps it's terrible!"

"Yeah! It's horrible," Droy says as he agrees with Jet.

"What's wrong? I can't help if I don't know what happened," I tell them.

"Levy's been kidnapped," they cry out and everyone freeze.

"WHAT?!"

"Black Steel Gajeel attacked us last night," Jet says.

"Yeah! He knocked us out. And when we woke up, he and Levy were gone," Droy says.

"We looked around Magnolia everywhere and we couldn't find her," Jet says.

"Then we must go and save her," I say as I stand up.

"Alright! I'm ready for action," Natsu says as fire leaves his mouth.

"Then it is settled. We will rescue Levy and teach Phantom Lord why they don't mess with us," I say as people cheer out in agreement.


End file.
